In toasters of this type, the electromagnetic actuating device is mounted on a plate comprising electrical connection members such as printed tracks as well as electrical and electronic components for controlling the supply of the heating resistance and the actuating winding. These tracks or printed circuits are generally obtained by photoengraving on a relatively thin insulating plate, and are therefore very sensitive to any mechanical stresses exerted on them particularly during implantation of the winding/core assembly of the actuator and of the direct action of the wires to the winding on said tracks. Moreover, during operation of the bread carrier, repeated shocks of the movable armature on the magnetic core and the force of traction of this movable armature exerted on the core against the magnetic force, act on the winding and the connections and separate the printed tracks from the supplemental constraints.
These different constraints give rise particularly to microcracks in the tracks which eventually lead to interruption of the electric circuits.